Solis R8000
:"I will protect the Goketsuji family in the past and future, it's clear!" ::—Groove On Fight Solis R8000 (ソーリス=Ｒ８０００) is a character who made her appearance in Groove On Fight. Along with the rest of the characters in that game, she has not made any appearance in any other game in the series. She was depicted as the mascot of the game. About Solis Solis is a young police woman from the year 2115. She was assigned to investigate the activities of a powerful organization of which is suspected of changing some events in the past for its convenience; in her investigation she discovered that this organization was responsible for the disappearance of some important families and financial groups 100 years ago; among these the Goketsuji Clan. Solis remembered that the Goketsuji was related to her family, so by a DNA test, she confirmed that she is a Goketsuji descendant. Determined to protect her family, Solis travels to the past (the year 2015) to prevent the destruction of her clan. During the travel, her time machine had a problem and led her to a different point in time from her original destination. When she came out of the machine, she found herself in a laboratory. There, she met a mysterious scientist named Max Ax Dax. Solis asked to Max if he could help her to repair her machine. Max was excited with the idea of working with such unknown and advanced technology, and decided to help her. While her machine was being repaired, Solis stayed in in the laboratory, trying to get in contact with the Goketsuji clan. One day, she finally managed to talk with Oume and Otane and told them that she was a Goketsuji descendant and that she needed to see them. The twins responded that if she wanted to talk with them, she should participate in the Goketsuji tournament. One day later the invitation for the tournament arrived at the laboratory, along with the new rules that specified that each participant should participate with a partner. With no other choice, Solis impulsively screamed: "Max! Do you know about the Goketsuji Tournament? Would you pair up with me?" Special Moves *'Stun Bullet' - Solis fires a steel bar at her foe that will extend into a larger projectile once it reaches a certain distance. It is capable of causing the opponent to stumble if it hits, allowing for an extra hit for a short moment if needed. *'Stun Platinum' - Solis slams her gauntlets together and creates a purple diamond of energy that floats for a few seconds. If the opponent runs into it, it will stun them for a moment in midair, allowing for another attack to follow. *'Soar Platinum' - Much like the above move, only done while in midair. *'Gyrator' - Solis throws herself forward with a fierce cartwheel kick. *'TNT Charge' - Solis unleashes a burst of flame at a short distance from her weapon. *'Absolute Beat ' - A three-part combination attack where Solis unleashes a series of deadly kicks. *'High Voltage' - Solis' Unblockable attack where she slams her weapons together and rushes forward with a sword of deadly voltage. *'Solis Multiplier' - Solis rushes forward surrounded in flame, ramming into the opponent back and forth three times. Quotes *"According to schedule, my mission is almost complete!" *"I am the girl that fights for the future!" *"What? According to the historical record you were supossed to be strong." *"I will protect the Gouketsuji family in the past and future, it's clear!" Music Theme * M.A.D - Groove On Fight Related Characters *M.A.D *Bristol Weller *Bristol-D Sprites Artwork File:Groove on Fight - 041.PNG File:Solis pi.PNG File:Groove on Fight - 007.PNG File:Solis_design_works.jpg File:Solis_design_works2.jpg File:Solis_design_works3.jpg File:Solis_Rejected_design1.jpg File:Solis_Rejected_design2.jpg File:Solis_Rejected_design3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Groove On Fight characters